The Road Not Taken
by klswhite
Summary: What would have happened if they had gone to Glyndebourne? I don't own, I just like to make them misbehave.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **This started as part of By Request but then got a bit long and unwieldy. The simply divine CrimeFictionFan suggested I make it a stand alone. You have her to thank. She is simply magnificent and deserves ever so much more than a simple story.**

He took a deep breath just before knocking on her door. His nerves had his stomach fluttering. Asking her to go away for the weekend had been a spur of the moment decision. One of those things which seemed like a good idea at the time then had scared him afterwards.

He'd overheard her talking with a friend about the production. Before he knew what he was doing he'd purchased the ticket and asked her.

She'd been kind, had said yes without a moment's hesitation, had even recommended a few things they could do while there. Then she'd said the thing that had made him the most nervous, " _Since you took care of the tickets, I'll take care of where we stay_."

Now here he was, stood outside her door, nervous yet strangely excited. Raising his arm, he knocked on the door. It opened instantly. She smiled up at him, a mischievous glint lighting her eyes. "You've been standing there so long I was beginning to think you'd changed your mind."

He laughed, "No, I thought I might have forgotten something."

"And what's the conclusion?"

Looking down at her, all bright and happy, "Nothing, I have everything I need." More words ran through his mind but he managed not to say them, " _Right here in front of me."_

Stepping back, "Good then you can help me with my things."

Sitting in the hallway was a mid-sized bag and a small picnic basket. "What's the basket for?"

"Snacks for the trip."

Lifting both items, he laughed, "It's a two hour drive, Laura. I'm certain we won't need a snack break."

A brilliant smile lit her face as she walked past him to the door. Looking up at him, she raised an eyebrow, "Robbie Lewis, I have known you long enough. We'll get twenty minutes into the drive and you will start looking for some place interesting to stop."

Her smile stunned him, there was something different about it, almost teasing. "But that's different, you're supposed to find new and interesting food on road trips." Holding up the basket, "You've probably only got fruit and vegetables in here."

"There's only one way to find out." She turned and walked out the door.

Grumbling he followed her, "Fair warning, if I don't like what's on offer, I'm stopping somewhere."

Placing her hand on his chest, she looked up at him through her lashes. "Have a little faith, Robbie."

The heat from her hand sent a shock through him. He stared down at her and seriously considered kissing her. It wasn't the first time he'd ever had the thought but this was by far the strongest. Shaking his head, trying to feign a grumpiness he simply didn't feel. "I guess we can always stop if your snacks fail to satisfy."

A small smile tugged at her lips, she rubbed her hand across his chest. "That's the spirit."

* * *

Thirty minutes into the drive, Robbie cast an eye to the back seat and the basket. "We're coming up on a good place to stop. Perhaps we should give the basket a try, you know, just in case."

She laughed, "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to deprive you."

His heart beat a bit faster, something in the way she'd said it made him think of other ways he was deprived. He shouldn't be thinking like this. They were friends, nothing more. He shouldn't presume anything. Of course, she hadn't said anything about the hotel arrangements. She'd told him over drinks she'd booked someplace nice but no comment as to whether she booked one room or two.

This thought made his heart beat even faster. Swallowing, he shrugged, "It seems a shame not to give it a try."

Unfastening her safety belt, she turned to reach into the back seat. Her side pressed into his arm, sliding against him. Again his thoughts turned more prurient. He focused on the road, anything not to think about her sliding against him.

She pulled back, basket in hand and he mourned the loss of her touch. Turning the basket so he couldn't see inside, she reached inside pulling out something he couldn't quite see. "A banana?" At his frown, she dropped it into the basket, "An apple, grapes, I think I have a pear."

He groaned, "I knew it, fruits and vegetables."

He didn't see her fighting laughter. In the same tone she'd announced the fruit, "Maltesers, roast chicken crisps, sausage rolls and homemade biscuits."

"Laura Hobson, you do surprise me."

Meeting his gaze, she smiled, "I told you to have a little faith. Now, what do you want?"

Looking away, he tried to control his breathing. Her words had him thinking of everything except food. "Let's start with a sausage roll."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The remainder of the trip passed quickly. They snacked and chatted about everything and nothing. As Robbie pulled up to the hotel, the thought of how many rooms she'd booked returned. Pulling to a stop in front of the building, he turned the car off.

Laura unfastened her seatbelt and smiled at him, "Do you want to come in or wait here?"

"I can come in." He unfastened his belt then opened his door.

Together they walked into the reception area. At the desk, Laura gave her name. The young woman, frowned. "Dr. Hobson, we've had a slight problem with your reservation. There was an overbooking and we don't have the rooms you booked originally." Seeing Laura take a deep breath, the young woman hurriedly added, "To make up for it, we've arranged for you to stay in the cottage. It has two bedrooms, its own private garden but it's not here at the main house. We've, of course, made arrangements for you to be able to eat breakfast here. Additionally, we've had some basic things delivered to the cottage. It has a full kitchen."

Laura turned back to Robbie, while the accommodations sounded lovely to her, it really was his decision. "Robbie, I'm sorry."

He shook his head, smiling, "No, it's fine. Sounds like a perfect alternative."

Laura turned back to the girl, "Ok, we'll take it."

The young girl sighed in relief then continued checking them in. Within minutes they were back in the car with their keys and directions.

Laura was somewhat anxious. She had booked two rooms, not wanting Robbie to feel as if she expected anything. She wasn't altogether sure of his intention for this weekend. It sounded like a date but the way he'd asked it could have been just friends. Two separate rooms would have at least given them their own space. Now they would be in rather close quarters.

Robbie followed the directions she gave him. He'd sensed her unease from the moment the clerk had told them where they would be staying. She'd booked two rooms so clearly she hadn't intended this weekend as anything more than friends. He hoped this wouldn't cause a problem. They would still have separate bedrooms, just everything else would be shared.

Robbie gathered their bags from the boot while Laura wrangled the basket and opened the door. Stepping inside, she was surprised by the view. The day room had glass doors that opened onto a patio with amazing views of the Pevensey Levels.

She felt Robbie behind her before she heard him, "Wow. I've never had a hotel make a mistake like this."

Laura laughed, "Yes, it does seem to have worked out in our favor." She set the basket in the kitchen as Robbie put their bags against the wall. "Which bedroom do you want?"

He shook his head, "I don't care. You pick."

The bedrooms were situated on opposite sides of the small cottage. Opening the door to the first one, she was confronted by a king size bed. She closed the door then walked over to the other room and opened the door. It was equipped with two twin beds positioned to be pushed together.

Smiling, she turned back to Robbie, "I'll take this one."

He looked over her shoulder, seeing the twin beds. "Don't be ridiculous. You're paying for the room, I'll take this one."

"I can't imagine you'll fit in those small beds. Take the larger bed. I don't mind."

He looked down at her, "I'll be fine, Laura."

Looking up at him, "I insist."

"I'm not going to win this one, am I?" She shook her head. "At least let me carry your bag into the room."

She laughed, lightly touching his arm. "I can accept those terms."

* * *

The rest of the day passed in easy companionship. They visited Herstmonceux Castle and walked through the gardens.

He watched her as they walked. Her excitement on full display. There was an animation about her which was captivating. Robbie couldn't help but imagine a life with Laura. There would be moments like this, soaking in history and other things he might not necessarily have an interest in. He supposed that came with the territory. But it would be a small price to pay to have her as part of his life. To have her in his life, not simply adjacent to it.

"Robbie…did you hear me?"

He turned to her, "Sorry?"

"I asked if you wanted to have dinner at the pub across the street from the cottage. I bet they'll have the match on."

"We don't have to do that."

Tucking her arm into his, "Robbie, I know you haven't exactly enjoyed walking through these gardens." She smiled up at him, "You've covered it well."

He shrugged, "You've enjoyed it though. And I've enjoyed watching your excitement."

Laura bit on her lower lip, "And I enjoy hanging out in a pub with you. So…"

Covering her hand with his, he nodded, wondering to himself if he would ever be able to tell her no. "The pub it is. But I insist on buying dinner."

She covered his hand, leaning her head into his arm. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Dinner was accompanied by several drinks. They watched the match, Laura cheering for the opposing team just to rile Robbie. In the end, Robbie's team won and he bought dinner. They walked arm in arm back to the cottage.

Once inside, a nervous energy replaced their easy companionship. Laura was the first to speak, "You can use the bathroom first."

Robbie shook his head, "No, you go ahead."

"It's OK, I was going to make some tea. Would you like some?"

He nodded, "I'll get ready for bed; you start the kettle. I'll be done before it's ready and can finish making it while you get ready."

"It's a solid plan, Inspector. Do you think you might like to watch a movie?"

Looking down at her, he was somewhat relieved she'd suggested a movie. He wasn't ready for their day to end. "I think that's an excellent idea."

Nodding toward his room, "Go on then."

* * *

Robbie was setting the cups on the coffee table when Laura stepped out of the bathroom. She was wearing pajama pants, a tank top and a soft oversized sweater. Her face was free of makeup, hair tousled as if recently brushed. She was carrying folded clothes in one arm.

"Let me put these away." Pointing toward a cabinet, "I saw some DVDs over there. Why don't you pick something for us?"

Turning to the cabinet, he wondered what he should pick. He almost laughed when he realized there wasn't much choice. All of the movies were Katharine Hepburn movies. He'd only ever seen one of them so he randomly picked a different one, slipping it into the DVD player.

"What did you select?"

Looking over his shoulder, he shrugged. "There wasn't much choice. Something called _Holiday_. Apparently whoever supplied the DVDs was a big Katharine Hepburn fan."

Settling on one end of the sofa, Laura smiled. "I love this movie. It's just silly fun.

Robbie watched her settle, trying to decide if he should sit on the same sofa with her or on the opposite one. As if she'd read his mind, she patted the sofa next to him. "I think it will be more comfortable to watch the movie from here."

He couldn't help but laugh at her teasing. Picking up his tea, he settled at the opposite side of the sofa. Laura picked up the remote and started the movie. They watched the movie, laughing at the inanity of it. If anyone had asked Robbie what happened, he wasn't completely sure he could tell them.

He spent most of the movie watching Laura surreptitiously, laughing when she laughed. Seeing her pull her sweater tighter around her, "Are you cold?"

Nodding, she pulled the sweater tighter, "A little." She shifted around, tucking her feet under her. "I'm fine."

Taking a deep breath, he lifted his arm. "If you want, you can sit next to me"

Biting on her lip, she nodded. Scooting across the sofa, she snuggled in next to him. Wrapping his arm around her, he took a deep breath inhaling her scent. "Better?"

She nodded against his chest, "Yes, how are you this warm?"

"Just luck I guess."

* * *

Laura woke several hours later. Somehow, she and Robbie had shifted to where she was practically on top of him. She pushed up, trying not to wake him. Looking down at him, she was amazed by how relaxed he looked. A small smile teased at his lips, making her wonder what he was dreaming about.

It would be so easy to lean in and kiss him. She'd wanted to do it for longer than she could remember. He'd taken her by surprise asking her away for the weekend. It had been easy to say yes. There had never been a doubt in her mind. Until she made their hotel reservations. How many rooms to book? Erring on the side of caution, she'd booked two.

Now she was thankful the hotel had made a mistake. This was ever so much better than going back to separate rooms. Robbie shifted a bit, tightening his arm around her waist. For a moment, she considered settling against him again, falling back to sleep. She knew his back would pay the price though.

"Robbie…Robbie." His eyes opened, a small smile played across his face. "We need to go to bed." His eyes opened wider. She recognized what she said "I meant to our rooms."

Laughing he reached up to cup her cheek, "I knew what you meant." They stared at one another, "I might need a hand up."

Laura nodded, standing and offering her hand. He took her hand letting her pull him to a seated position. He winced a bit and she sat next to him, "Are you OK?"

His hand went to his lower back, "Just a twinge of pain."

Without thinking, her hand went to his lower back, rubbing at the spot he'd grabbed. He groaned as her thumb dug into the spot. "Am I hurting you?"

"No, that's the perfect spot." He relaxed into her touch. Her small hand was strong, he could feel the tension in his back releasing. Suddenly, he could feel other parts of his body responding to her touch. Reaching back he covered her hand, "I'm better, thank you."

"Are you sure? I don't mind."

Moving away from her, "I'm certain. We should get to bed. Tomorrow's a big day."

She smiled, nodding as she stood. Picking up their discarded cups, "Yes." Looking down at him, "I'll see you in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He stared at the ceiling as the sun filtered through the curtains. It had taken him a long time to fall asleep the night before. Memories of her hand on his back and his body's response to it had filled his mind. The worse part, she had no idea. She'd rubbed his back because she'd known he was in pain and tried to help.

His dreams had been filled with her. The remembered weight of her curled into him. She didn't know she'd fallen asleep about five minutes after curling into him. He'd almost woken her then instead had let her sleep, shifting so they were flat on the sofa. A silent thank you issued to the person who'd selected the oversized sofa.

Her smaller frame seemed to fit perfectly next to him. Her head tucked into his arm had allowed him to press his lips to her hair. He'd fallen asleep holding her. When she'd woken him, he'd been dreaming about her. Dreaming about them sharing the large bed in the room she'd so graciously given him.

When he'd heard her saying his name it had somehow joined his dream. Except in his dream her voice was full of desire, calling his name in an entirely different way. He remembered her embarrassment when she'd said they needed to go to bed. He shouldn't have those thoughts about her it would only lead to embarrassment for them both. She didn't want him.

He hadn't heard her moving around yet. Perhaps he could make breakfast for them. It would give him something to do which didn't involve thinking about her hands or big beds, keeping busy would distract him.

* * *

Laura sat cross-legged on the patio trying to control her breathing. Sleep had not come easily the night before. All she'd been able to think about was touching him, waking in his arms. How right it had felt, how much she hadn't wanted to stop. But his response had proven he didn't think of her that way. He hadn't been able to get away from her fast enough.

Despite his eagerness to get away from her, her mind had still traveled to him in the night. She'd dreamed of them sharing the large bed across the cottage. Had dreamt of how it would feel to have him over her, kissing her as he moved inside her. The dream had woken her, left her breathless and longing.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed the memory away. As she worked through different yoga poses, she tried to push the dream from her mind. He didn't want her, she could live with it.

* * *

Robbie rustled around the kitchen, finding all of the things he needed then started breakfast. He preferred coffee in the morning and wasn't sure what Laura preferred. So many things, he didn't know. He'd thought this weekend would be a chance to get to know those things. He supposed he would learn some of them but they would only serve to make them closer friends not more.

Keeping an eye on the bacon, he poured a cup of coffee. Taking a sip from the oversized mug, he looked out to the patio thinking it would be a perfect place for breakfast. Seeing movement, he moved toward the doors and saw Laura. She was bent into some contorted position but it wasn't the first thing he noticed.

She was scantily clad. Form fitting pants and some halter type top. He'd never seen so much of her skin. It was pale, creamy. He imagined what it would feel like to touch it. Smelling the bacon, he shook his head, turning back to the stove. It wouldn't do to keep thinking about her skin. They were friends, nothing more.

* * *

Laura opened the patio doors and was instantly met with the smell of breakfast. Robbie was in the kitchen, his back to her. She couldn't help but think how nice this would be to wake to each morning. The thought startled her. There had been other men in her life, but none she'd ever really considered making a life with. Shaking her head, she tried to push the thought away. They were friends, nothing more.

"Good morning, something smells amazing."

He turned to her, smiling, "Breakfast it's the only meal I can really handle. I made coffee but if you would prefer tea."

"Coffee's fine. Let me grab a shirt, I'll be right back."

He watched her walk away, wishing she wouldn't put on a shirt, wanting, instead, to strip everything off her. No, stop thinking like that. Enjoy what she was offering, be her friend.

* * *

They ate on the patio, chatting about the day ahead. As Laura sipped her coffee, she bit at her lip, "I hope you don't mind but I arranged for a picnic."

"A picnic?"

"At Glyndebourne. I called ahead and arranged for a hamper. The interval is 90 minutes. I thought we could eat, have some champagne. It's going to be a beautiful day."

He realized he hadn't thought ahead to what they would eat. "I…thank you. I hadn't thought of doing it."

She smiled, "I don't mind. I'm a planner. Some people would say it's a bad habit. Have to plan every moment, no spontaneity."

"And I'm just the opposite. I tend to just do, forget about the planning."

"Then it's a good thing we're doing this together. I will keep you organized and you will help me be more spontaneous."

Raising his mug to her, "The perfect team."

Smiling at him over her mug, "So it would seem."

* * *

After a lingering breakfast, they dressed and wandered the grounds of the hotel. At the top of a hill, looking down over the valley, Laura took Robbie's arm, "In case I forget to tell you, I'm really glad you invited me."

Leaning into her slightly, "I'm glad you said yes."

"We should head back. It's going to take me awhile to get ready."

"I doubt that, you're beautiful just the way you are."

She inhaled, looking up at him. "You think I'm beautiful."

He stuttered, "You know…I mean…you know you are an attractive woman, Laura."

"Attractive perhaps, but it's been a long time since someone called me beautiful."

"I don't believe that for a moment."

She smiled sadly, "It's true."

"I hope you don't mind that it's me telling you."

Shaking her head, she turned to face him, "I don't mind at all."

He looked down at her, her eyes seemed bluer than ever before. Staring into them he let himself hope for just a moment her words had a hidden meaning. That she didn't mind him telling her because she wanted to hear those words from him.

The small smile she gave him drew his attention. He wanted to kiss those lips, learn how they felt. Would they be soft? Would she welcome his lips pressed against hers? Leaning down, this was the perfect moment. He felt her shift against him, pushing up to him. Just before their lips met, they were almost knocked over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Laura stared in the mirror. Her cheeks flushed as she remembered their almost kiss. She hadn't imagined it, he had almost kissed her. If not for that damned dog he would have. He'd also called her beautiful, not attractive, not pretty, beautiful.

Thinking of the way he'd responded after they'd caught themselves she wondered if the kiss had been a mistake. He'd righted them then pushed her away, keeping his distance for the remainder of the walk to the cottage. She wondered if he was regretting their walk, his words.

* * *

Robbie was tying his tie for the third time. He was struggling to keep his mind off their almost kiss. She had pushed up to him. Had she wanted to kiss him as much as he wanted to kiss her? All he'd wanted to do was pull her back to him, claim the kiss which had been stolen from him. His body had responded and he'd had to push her away or there would be no way he would have let her go. They would have never made it to the opera. Smiling he put the final touches on his tie. He would have gladly forgone the opera to have her in his arms.

* * *

They opened their bedroom doors at the same time. Robbie was stunned. Her royal blue dress clung to the curves of her body. She'd had on less clothing earlier, on the patio, but somehow this was more sensual, enticing. The neckline was cut low showing off cleavage he'd never seen before. Her arms were bare, toned, a hint of muscle beneath smooth skin. He wondered how they would feel wrapped around him.

"You look spectacular."

"Beautiful and spectacular, you sure know how to flatter a woman."

"It's not flattery if it's true."

"Thank you, Robbie. You look very handsome too." She smiled up at him. His tuxedo fit him well. He looked slightly uncomfortable but was hiding it well. Reaching up, she straightened his tie, "Perfect."

The urge to kiss her overwhelmed him. No, he couldn't, if he kissed her now, he would never want to leave. "We should go."

She nodded, trying to hide her disappointment. "Yes, parking will be difficult."

He watched her turn away, wondering if he'd missed a moment.

* * *

The first act was magnificent. They found themselves swept away by the beauty of the production. As they made their way to the waiting picnic, Laura took Robbie's arm.

At first he'd thought it was to keep herself steady on the uneven terrain. Then he decided to stop questioning everything. This night would go where it would, he planned to enjoy it, embrace it.

They settled on the blanket talking about the show as they pulled items from the basket. They ate, chatting about the production. As they cleared away the last of the items, Laura moved closer to Robbie. "This was even better than I imagined. I fear I might owe you more than a mere thank you."

He smiled down at her, wondering if the champagne had gone to her head. "If I'm enjoying it as much as you, does that still apply?"

"It's been the perfect date."

Her eyes widened, "Do you consider this a date, Laura?" He could see the panic setting in, feel her body tense, the wheels in her mind starting to turn. Without another thought, he leaned forward, capturing her lips in a tentative kiss.

Laura deepened the kiss instantly, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands went to her waist, pulling her to him, fighting the urge to pull her into his lap.

Hearing the chimes announcing time to return to the theatre, Laura softened the kiss. Whispering against his lips, "I do now."

He laughed, pressing his lips against hers, lingering for just a moment. "I can't tell you what a relief this is."

"Kissing me?"

"Knowing you think of this as a date too. I've wanted this for a long time, Laura."

Pulling back slightly, to look into his eyes, "Me too, Robbie."

The chimes sounded again, "We should get moving."

She nodded, "Or…" She shook her head, "No, you're right. Let's go in."

Reaching up he touched her cheek, "What, Laura?"

"No, you spent a lot of money on these tickets, we should enjoy the show."

"What show? All I care about is you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Warning this chapter takes a turn...a sexy, naughty turn. If that's not your thing then wait for the next chapter.**

It didn't take long to make it back to the cottage. They fell in the door, kissing, hands wandering. There was no debate over which room they would use. Robbie backed slowly towards the room with the large, king size bed, shrugging out of his jacket as he walked.

She followed him, hands reaching for his tie, pulling on it, untying it easily. He slid down the braces he was wearing as she attacked the studs at the front of his shirt, pushing it apart. Her hands slid beneath the fabric, nails raking over his skin. At the edge of the bed, he stopped raising his hands unfastening his cufflinks, dropping them into his pockets.

Laura's mouth was grazing his chest as she pushed on his shirt. He let it fall off his arms, dropping discarded to the floor. As soon as his arms were free he pulled her to him, his hands searching for a zipper.

He felt her laughter as she reached for his hand, moving it to her side as she smiled up at him. Finding the zipper, he slid it down, allowing his fingers to trail along her skin. She jumped at the contact, a giggle escaping.

"Someone's ticklish."

Looking up at him, she tried to look angry, "Don't you dare."

He wiggled his fingers, inching closer to her skin. As she tried to escape, he captured her in his arms, lifting her slightly. She laughed, breathless, flushed, excited. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him to her, kissing him deeply.

All thoughts of teasing and tickling left his mind. There would be plenty of time for that later. All he wanted now, was skin to skin contact. Lowering her to the ground, he gathered the material of her dress in his hands and slid it up her body.

They broke apart as the dress moved higher up her body. She stared up at him, raising her arms, allowing him to pull it over head before dropping it to the floor. Without breaking the gaze, she reached for his waistband, nimble fingers unfastening his trousers, pushing them down.

Robbie hurriedly toed off his shoes and stepped out of his trousers before sitting on the end of the bed. Laura stepped between his legs, sighing as his hands traced up the back of her legs.

He kissed the skin in the valley of her breasts, his tongue tracing the skin. "So soft."

She held him to her, breathing coming faster as he kissed his way across her chest. His hands slipped into the back of her underwear, pushing them down. The warmth of his hands welcome across the coolness of her skin. She moved to allow them to fall to the floor.

Robbie was lost to the feel of her, the scent of her. His hands traveled up her back, spread wide, needing to touch as much of her as possible. All the while his tongue traced patterns over her chest. Finding the hooks at the back, he slid them apart, heard her gasp as they released.

She let go of him, pulled at the flimsy lace, desperately needing it gone. She dropped it to the ground as his mouth latched onto her breast. Crying out, she held him to her, shifting her body to straddle him on the bed. He pushed back, lifting her in the process.

He could feel her pressing against him. The only barrier between them the thin material of his boxers. Her heat made him impossibly harder. He didn't want to rush this, didn't want their first time to be a hurried coupling. They'd waited so long, a little longer wouldn't hurt.

She could feel his arousal pressing against her center. The material creating a friction which only served to heighten her arousal. Rolling her hips, she pressed against him, desperate for more contact. His groan pulled at her, desire pooling deep within her.

"Robbie, I want you. Please."

It was the need in her voice that broke his control. They were in a beautiful room they had booked for another day. There would be plenty of time for slow, for now, he needed her and she wanted him. He pressed up to her, smiling when he heard her groan.

"We seem to have an impediment."

Smiling, she stood, "Slide back and I will help rid us of the impediment."

As he pushed back on the bed, he saw her naked form for the first time, "Magnificent."

Crawling over him, she tugged on his boxers, sliding them down his legs. Eye to eye with his arousal, she licked her lips, "I was thinking the same thing."

She closed her mouth over the tip, reveling in his moan as his hips pushed up. Her hand encircled him, sliding up his length as her lips and tongue teased him.

His hands found her hair, pulled on it. "Laura, I need you. Please."

In an instant, she was on top of him, straddling him. Slowly, she lowered herself onto his length, enveloping him with her warm, silkiness. Their moans mingled. Laura leaned forward, capturing his lips as she began to roll her hips over him.

Despite the need, the want, the aching desire, they took their time. Each giving and taking, falling into each other. As Robbie rolled them, Laura flashed back to her dream from the night before. This was just like it. He was on top of her, kissing her deeply, stroking in and out of her. The knowledge that this wasn't a dream, but real life, sent her over the edge.

She called out his name, "Robbie…Robbie."

Her voice pulled at him. The remnants of his dream from the night before. He realized this was happening, she was calling his name, her voice filled with desire. He echoed her call as he gave himself up to the pleasure, "Laura…Laura."

 **As a warning, my smut has been broken, for quite some time now. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. I always try to balance sexy times with just trash. It's a difficult line to walk.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Robbie collapsed on her, burying his head in her neck, nuzzling at the skin. She held him to her, not wanting to lose the contact. They were both breathing hard, sweat cooling on their skin.

It was Laura's shiver that brought Robbie back to the present. He shifted, taking his weight from her. He kissed her, tenderly at first, then slightly deeper. "You're cold." She tried to deny it but couldn't. "Come on, let's get you under the covers; get you warm."

She nodded, moving to allow him to turn down the covers. He joined her under the covers, pulling her to him. Like the night before, she settled in his arm, sighing when he wrapped it around her.

He placed a tender kiss to her head, remembering being with her like this the night before. "Is this better?"

She nodded against his bare chest, placing a tender kiss to his warm skin. "Much."

They lay in silence, Robbie was the first to break the silence. "I don't want you to think this was some elaborate scheme."

She lifted her head, looking up at him, a teasing smile lifting the edges of her lips. "You mean you don't seduce all of your women with trips to the opera."

He shook his head, "No, the last woman I seduced I took to a rock concert. It was almost thirty years ago."

Her eyes widened, "Robbie…"

He covered her lips with his finger, "Shhh, this is what I wanted. You are what I wanted."

"That was a big risk you took."

He smiled, "Perhaps, but I wasn't going to do this again with just anyone."

"And by this, do you mean sex?"

He shook his head, "No, Laura. I'm not talking about sex." He could see something unsure in her eyes, "Laura, I don't want this to be just a one-time thing. Something we blame on too much champagne and being away from prying eyes."

"I don't want that either."

Relief flooded him, "I'm glad we agree."

"I've wanted this for a long time, Robbie. I would never have pushed you. I would have waited forever. Like you said, I wasn't going to do this with just anyone."

He laughed, pulling her to him. "You have to admit, this is much better than a crime scene."

Kissing him, she laughed as she moved closer. "And definitely better than drinks in a pub with Hathaway sitting between us."

His hands slid down the smooth skin of her back, "Somehow I think Hathaway would find this terribly scandalous."

Feeling him rising to the occasion, she slid down his body, kissing along the way. "I'm not sure we made it to scandalous, but I'm willing to try." Looking up at him with a mischievous smile, "If you think you are up to it."

Those were the last words spoken for a long while.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Laura was the first to wake the next morning. She lay beside him, watching him sleep. She had a theory regarding sex. The second time with someone was always the best. All of the tiny inhibitions were gone, there were no more first-time fumbles. But there was still plenty of novelty and excitement.

Through the night, her theory had been tested and shattered, completely blown apart. The second time had been sensational but the third time, even better. Way better. She was relaxed in a way she'd never experienced before. A smile lit her face at the memories, a familiar heat suffused her body.

Robbie watched her beneath his lashes. Whatever she was thinking had made her smile, brought a flush of color to her cheeks. "What has you smiling this morning?"

Opening her eyes, she smiled at him, "A good night's sleep." At his expression, she moved closer to him, "Brought on by the exhaustion of an extremely pleasurable evening."

Bringing his hands behind his head, he looked up at the ceiling. "The opera was very nice, wasn't it?"

She pinched his side, "Robbie Lewis."

Moving quicker than she would have imagined possible, he grabbed her hands, rolling her onto her back. He pinned her hands above her head. "Laura Hobson." Her eyes darkened with desire as he stared down at her. He wondered how he'd managed to resist her for as long as he had.

He knew it had been his own insecurity that had kept him away. Laura saw a shadow of something cross his face. Lifting her head, she tenderly kissed him. "What's wrong, Robbie?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, just lost in your eyes for a moment."

She recognized the lie, the instant he told it. Her body tensed, pulling against him. "Let me go."

Instantly, he released her hands, rolled away from her. "What's wrong, did I hurt you?"

Pulling at covers, trying to cover her body. "I spend my days surrounded by cops, Robbie. Don't you think I've learned to recognize a lie when I see one?" Giving up on the covers, she scooted across the bed. "If you didn't want me here, all you had to do was ask me to leave."

Robbie stared after her, trying to understand what she was saying. He grabbed her arm, stopped her from leaving. "Laura, please…"

She looked back at him, tears filling her eyes, "I saw the look on your face. You weren't lost in my eyes. You were having second thoughts."

"No, Laura, I would never. You saw my insecurity. I don't understand why you would want me. You're so young and carefree and I am neither of those things."

His words softened her. She moved back to the middle of the bed, wrapping her arms around him. "Funny thing, I don't see your age when I look at you, I see the handsome detective I met fifteen years ago. The one who made me laugh and who laughed at me when I was dealing with a snarky Inspector. Even all these years later, you make me smile. When I've had the worst day imaginable, I only have to hear your voice and I'm better."

"I'm not the same man you met all those years ago."

"I know, you're better. Because that man was still trying to figure out who he was, still trying to find himself to some extent. Now you're more confident, a bit sadder but ever so much more. And I love every nuance of who you've become."

He stared at her, playing her words over in his mind. "I love you too. I have for a long time."

"Then why didn't you ask me sooner?"

"Fear, what if you rejected me? Then I would have lost my best friend."

"I'm not rejecting you, Robbie. And I never will."

He nuzzled against her neck, "I can't guarantee I won't have insecurities."

"Nor can I." She kissed him, smiling against his lips, "What made you kiss me?"

"I saw the panic in your eyes when I asked if you considered this a date. I knew if I let you answer, you would talk yourself out of it." He smiled, somewhat sadly, "We've become experts at taking one step forward and two steps back. So I kissed you, took away the argument. You didn't mind, did you?"

Laughter bubbled out of her, "I think my current state of undress would suggest I didn't mind at all." Pushing him onto his back, she slid across his body, "In fact, I'm quite grateful for your intervention. I'd much rather be here than across the cottage alone."

Smiling up at her, "And how will you feel when we go back to our normal lives?"

A flicker of insecurity crossed her face, "I hope you mean back to Oxford and not back to our solitary existences?"

"Oxford is exactly what I mean. Do we tell everyone?"

"I'm comfortable telling everyone but I also quite like the idea of having this just between us for a while."

"Are you ashamed of me, Dr. Hobson?"

Rolling her eyes, she kissed him soundly. "Yes, you've figured out my secret." Seeing his insecurity, she kissed him again. "If you want we can shout it from the roof tops. But, it might be nice to keep it between us. To figure out who _we_ are before we let all of the prying eyes into our relationship."

"You are as smart as you are beautiful."

"You already have me naked, in bed, the time for flattery has passed."

Running his hands down the bare skin of her back, "Or perhaps, you would rather I show you how I feel…"

"I've always preferred active demonstrations than pretty words."

Rolling them so she was beneath him, he kissed his way down her neck. Robbie spent the rest of the morning demonstrating exactly how he felt. And Laura discovered the fourth time was even better than the third.

 **And this is where I leave you. Assume things just kept getting better.**


End file.
